


Fat Amy's honesty

by Twistie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistie/pseuds/Twistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca needs to talk, so she meets up with Fat Amy. Even when I first watched pp1, I hated Jesse. I thought then and still do that he was an arse hole. So this is explaining why he is and how much better Chloe is for Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Amy's honesty

Fat Amy’s honesty

Beca stands outside the café that she has arranged to meet Amy. She can see Amy through the window sitting there with a large cheese pizza in front of her. She takes a deep breath and goes in. 

“What’s up Shaw shank?” Amy asks

Beca doesn’t reply, she just sits there and looks at her hands. 

“If you don’t use your words, I can’t help.”

Beca still sits there and doesn’t say anything. Amy not surprised because it has always been hard for Beca to open up, so she just sits there and starts eating the pizza. Amy has gotten to the last slice of pizza when she looks back up at Beca. “Ok, I can sit here all day but you asked to meet me, which means you want to talk, so talk.”

“It’s Jessie” Beca finally says.

“What’s he done this time?”

“He sick of all the time I spend with the Bellas. We fight about it all the time.”

“Is it all the Bellas, or one just one?”

“It is like he hates her. And god, how could anyone hate Chloe, she has the kindest soul I have ever known. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt anybody. “  
“He’s jealous.”

“I know but I can’t understand why.”

“Really, you can’t understand why?”

“No, I mean I know me and Chloe are close but I am close with all the Bellas. We are sisters.”

“Do you not really understand where he might be coming from? Beca I love you but you are as thick as two bricks.” 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“Chloe is in love with you.”

“What?”

“Chloe has been in love with you forever, it is written all over her face.”

Beca is speechless again, she just stares at Amy.

“I am going to say some stuff, and you need to hear it. Not just for your sake but for all of us who have been sitting by and watching this whole mess unfold.”  
Beca just nods her head to let Amy know it was ok for her to continue.

“Ok we have been roommates for the last couple of years, so I am going to tell you what I see and repeat some of the things you have told me. When you first met Jessie he made a comment which was sort of judgmental when he asked you if your dad was a Taxi driver, you know acting like that was beneath him. Then in the same conversation he started trying to change you by saying you would be beautiful if you took out your scary ear spike. So he really didn’t like the way you looked because if he did he would not have made that comment. 

Then as you became friends, you tried to show him what you cared about, which is your music, and he only listened to it for ten seconds before he was forcing you to watch movies even though you had told him that you don’t like movies. It was like it didn’t matter what was important to you, what he wanted was more important. Even now he still makes you watch movies when he knows your opinion hasn’t changed. It should have been clear to you that what he wanted was more important to him, because he didn’t care about something that made you happy. “

Amy continues because she has held this in for so long, seeing Beca so unhappy and continuing to make the wrong choice “When you got arrested, he made it out to you that he was the only one that cared about you because he went to the police station when no one else did. We were all on our way to the station when your Dad rang Chloe to say he was going there to sort it out. And it was Chloe’s idea you go and wait for you in your room. 

Then he was a dick towards Luke because he was jealous, and you weren’t even dating him when that happened. Then when we were at the finals that first year, you went up to him before the Trebles went on stage and wished him good luck, but when we came out on stage, he didn’t even have the courtesy to watch us. It wasn’t until he heard that song you put in, that he decided that he would look up because now it was all about him. 

And don’t even get me started on what he did to Benji, I mean it was Benji’s dream to be a Treble Maker, Jessie didn’t even know about the singing groups and then he stabs Benji in the back by making the group, and then he basically took over the group as soon as Bumper left. If it is not about him, he doesn’t care, and that has never changed in all these years I have known him. He is an arsehole.”

Beca just sat there stunned. One, she really didn’t know that Amy felt this way, and Two, she could sort of see that Amy was right. Everything she had said was true. Oh my god how could she have been so blind. Jessie was an arsehole, to her and to anyone who didn’t do what he wanted. Shit. 

“Why have you never told me any of this before? Asks Beca

“You never asked and really I thought you would come to your senses long before now.”

“So what makes you think Chloe is in love with me?”

“You really are that dumb, I am disappointed. Where do I start? That first year who was always defending you against Aubrey? Who jumped you in the shower? Who always wants to hear the new mixes you have made. Who is there when you need someone to talk to? Who failed Russian Lit three times to stay with you?”

“She failed Russian Lit to stay a Bella.”

“You really believe that? She stayed for you. You can see it every time she looks at you. She loves you so much. And Chloe has never wanted you to be anyone but yourself, she has never wanted to change you, she has supported you in everything you had done. Who brings you breakfast in bed when you have a late shift at the stations? Who tells you all the time that you can achieve anything? Who makes you snacks when you are caught up with your mixing to make sure you don’t forget to eat? Who hasn’t dated anyone since Tom? And she has never ever wanted to lose you which is why she has never told you how she feels.”  
Beca just shakes her head. This is a lot to take in.

Amy continues “And you are in love with her.”

“What?”

“This is painful, You Beca Mitchell are in love with Chloe Beale.

“Um! What?”

“You are paying for that pizza because I never knew you were this dumb. Chloe is always the first person you turn to if you have questions about anything. It’s like sometimes you make up things to ask her just to get her attention. Which is stupid because her attention is always on you. Chloe is the only person you let touch your headphones, she the only person you let listen to your unfinished mixes and she is the only person who you take suggestions off about what music would go together. I mean come on, you have made mixes just for her. You reach out and touch her if she is the same vicinity as you, she does that too. And let’s face it she sleeps in our room more often and I do and in your bed no less.”

Is Amy right Beca thinks to herself? She takes in everything that has been said to her and it’s like an awaking. It is Chloe that she always turns to. Chloe doesn’t ask anything from her, she is always just there when Beca needs her. And Beca realizes that she needs Chloe a lot and that Chloe’s opinion on anything matters more than anyone else’s opinion ever. And it not as if she hasn’t notice how good Chloe feels in her arms or how safe she feels in Chloe’s. Or how she loves waking up with Chloe next to her and seeing those bright blue eyes first thing in the morning.

Amy watching Beca with amusement, she could see Beca’s mind working, and then she sees it, in Beca’s eyes. They light up now that she has finally worked things out.  
“How could I have been so stupid?” asks Beca not to anyone but herself.

But Amy answers anyway “Got me beat?”

Beca gets up and gives Amy a big hug, “Thank you”

Beca starts to walk out and comes back “Here is the money for the pizza and buy yourself a big chocolate sundae because you deserve it.” And hugs Amy again  
Amy smiles to herself and orders the sundae because that was hard work.

Beca races over to the Treble house and knocks on the door. Jessie answers and goes “Hey”

Beca is all fired up and there is no holding her back now, she has wasted too much time. “Jessie, I am just going to get straight to the point. This isn’t working so we are done.”

“What?”

“We are over , through, done.”

“You can’t leave me.”

“Yep I can and I am. See ya”

Beca turns to leave but Jessie grabs her arm “Who do think you are? You can’t walk away from me.”

“Let me go Jessie?” Beca struggles to get out of his grasp.

“No.” Jessie grips her arm tighter.

Beca balls her hand into a fist and asks again “Let me go Jessie?

Jessie just stands there and glares at her. He should know better, he has seen her do it before. Beca punches him right in the nose. It bleeds straight away and she knows she has broken it. She doesn’t care because it has got him to let go of her. With one last look at him, she walks off. 

As she gets closer to the Bella’s house, she finds herself running. She runs through the front door yelling “Chloe, Chloe”

All the other Bellas turn to her, wondering what all the noise was about.

Chloe come to the top of the stairs, “I’m up here. Are you ok?”

Beca runs up the stairs two at a time and the other Bellas file out of the kitchen to watch what was happening. 

Beca makes it to the top of the stairs which makes Chloe take a step back to give her room. Beca takes a second to catch her breath and then she looks up and sees those beautiful blue eyes full of concern. Beca looks at Chloe and places her hands gently on either side of Chloe’s face and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. Chloe is in shock to say the least and all the Bellas standing at the bottom of the stair are all holding their breaths. 

“Ah, Beca?

Beca hasn’t let go of Chloe’s face so she pulls her in for another kiss. This time Chloe kisses her back and Beca’s arms wrap themselves around Chloe’s waist to pull her in closer.

The Bellas at the bottom of the stairs all cheer. They all had been waiting so long for this to happen. Chloe and Beca pull apart and smile at each other.

Stacey says “Finally”

“Shut up would you?” Beca says without taking her eyes off Chloe

Now the Bellas have started to head back in the kitchen Beca can hear them talking about celebrating their captains stupidity finally coming to an end. She shakes her head.

“I’m sorry Chloe.”

“What for?”

“For wasting so much time.”

“Well you are here now.”

“Yes I am, and I am not going anywhere.” Beca says as she pulls Chloe in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
